La Team Lunettes
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Yuko décédée, Watanuki est devenu le nouveau Sorcier des Dimensions. Il n'est pas près d'oublier ses 2 premières clientes, une fille chien et une vache de l'espace totalement folledingues, et leur voeu non moins délirant... humour et parodie! One shot


_Fanfiction réalisée pour le défi no 8 du Forum Clamp Fanfic_

_Thème : Les vacances d'été_

_Obligation d'insérer les mots : _un _sifflet_, un _téléphone portable_ (ou cellulaire), un _DVD_, les _ondes_, les _piles_, du _papier_, des _mouchoirs_, _pourquoi_.

_Titre : La Team lunettes_

_Genre : One shot, humour , parodie… Ecrit à quatre mains !_

_Auteurs :_

_Idée et scénario originaux : __**GAYA H STAIM**_

_Délires supplémentaires : __**CYCY LA VACHE DE L'ESPACE**_

_Revendication :_ (dégainent une pancarte) Non aux lunettes de Watanuki ! (agitent des pompons) Oui aux cameras perverses d'Aniki ! (déroulent la pétition) Rejoignez le mouvement de la Team lunettes et leurs amis !

_Disclaimer :_ Si les personnages de XXX Holic et Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle nous appartenaient, on aurait assez de yens pour rembourser la dette de ceux de Zombie –Loan, mais on préférerait en gagner encore plus en refusant d'être photographiées à la Japan Expo.

Gaya accepte les dons pour nourrir les 131 personnages du Castel. Cycy accepte les chèques, espèces et cartes bleues pour se payer une nouvelle vachmobile à son anniversaire !

******************************************************************

**LA TEAM LUNETTES**

C'était certainement le pire des étés. A la chaleur écrasante, suffocante, s'ajoutait la douleur de la perte et du deuil…

Assis sur la terrasse en bois de la boutique, Watanuki poussa un long soupir mélancolique.

C'était toujours cruel, difficile, douloureux de l'admettre. Yuko, morte ?

Yuko, morte…

Il avait reprit le flambeau et depuis, n'avait plus pleuré, consolant encore et encore, de nombreuse fois Maru et Moro, dans la protection rassurante de ses bras. Des _**mouchoirs**_ y étaient passés par boîtes entières… Mais Watanuki devait assumer, agir en adulte. Les petites venait de s'endormir, blotties toutes deux dans le fauteuil préféré de Yuko et son parfum entêtant, tout ce qui restait de la disparue... Mokona, lui, n'avait plus réclamé de saké, ce qui était vraiment étrange et inquiétant de la part de la petite mascotte. Même Mugetsu avait cessé de prodiguer à Watanuki ses innombrables câlins, ressentant la tristesse qui planait sur la maisonnée.

Watanuki soupira encore une fois. Depuis maintenant deux jours, il n'était plus retourné à l'école, même si c'était la dernière semaine de cours avant les congés. Oh ! Himawari était bien venu le voir, le suppliant de revenir sur sa décision, comprenant bien qu'il ne reviendrait pas , même après les vacances. Mais sa décision était irréversible, avait il déclaré. Depuis, Himawari , ni même Domeki n'étaient revenus. Et aucun client ne s'était non plus présenté à la porte.

Watanuki ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il se faisait plus de souci pour les Shaolans et leur troupe… Fei Wan Reed était un adversaire de taille, sans aucun doute trop grand pour lui. Mais n'était-ce pas plus douloureux encore d'être ainsi écarté d'un combat d'un enjeu tel que Yuko elle-même en avait payé le sacrifice ?

C'était vraiment dur de se résoudre à attendre là et s'inquiéter pour les autres. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Mokona noir était également mortifié d'angoisse pour Mokona blanc, et c'était aussi pourquoi il n'agissait plus comme à son habitude.

Soudain, il y eu comme une rupture, un lacération dans _**les ondes**_ de l'air…

Au plus grand étonnement de Watanuki, le jeune homme vit distinctement quelque chose trancher l'espace devant lui, puis le paysage sembla s'ouvrir totalement. S'extirpant avec autant de grâce qu'un pélican enrhumé, il vit une jeune fille sortir du trou ainsi formé dans son champ de vison… Une jeune fille qui possédait des oreilles et une queue de CHIEN !! Cependant, une fois sortie de son « terrier », elle se pencha pour saisir autre chose.  
" Allez, donne ta main ou tu vas jamais sortir de là ! Il aurait pu tailler plus gros sa porte des dimensions, ce satané Death !! "

Watanuki la vit tirer, et tirer encore jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, quelque chose ne se décoince… La fille chien partit en arrière telle un boulet de canon avec la personne qu'elle tentait de sortir du trou auparavant. C'était une autre jeune fille, à l'apparence toute aussi étrange que la première, mais dont l'apparence faisait plus penser à une vache cette fois ci. Elle se tenait la tête, pourvues de cornes et d'oreilles tachées de blanc et noir, en maugréant :

"Ouille, ouille, ouille… C'était plus marrant quand on a fait la folle route vers saint tropez… Gaya, tu pouvais me prévenir que les voyages dimensionnels étaient si… fracassants ! Et réservé aux feuilles de papier… La prochaine fois, je viens en train !

- Mais, heu… plaida Gaya. La dernière partie c'est juste parce qu'on a emprunté les chemins de la Mort, Cycy… En général, les macchabées qu'il ramène, c'est jamais bien gros… Et puis je te rappelle que la bande de Zombies endettés a fait péter le train la dernière fois… Alors ta carte de transport, tu peux te la poinçonner ! "

Voyant les jeunes filles se relever sans grand bobo, Watanuki se dit qu'il était temps de mettre en pratique son BTS Commerce international obtenu en alternance à la boutique…

« Bonjour ! dit-il aux clientes de son sourire de Nathalie Simon tentant de leur fourguer un kilo de jambon de Bayonne. Bienvenue à la boutique à vœux, ici rien n'est gratuit mais tout est négociable ! Et vous pouvez même cumuler des s'miles ! »

Il était loin de se douter de la réaction qu'il allait provoquer sur son auditoire…

" KYAAAAAAAA !!! Watanuki !!! " fit la dénommée Cycy en le voyant, les yeux lui sortant de la tête et sa langue touchant le sol. Mais alors… ça signifie… qu'on a atterrit a la boutique !!

- Vaut mieux avec le prix qu'il m'a fait payer, l'autre faucheur !!, S'exclama Gaya en tournant autour de Watanuki pour le tâter de partout. Ouh ! Je n'avais jamais vu que t'avais d'aussi belles fesses ! ,dit-elle en les lui pinçant, une lueur amusée dans son regard canin.

- Et tu es trop kawaiounet en portant mieux la robe que j'aurais pensé !, fit Cycy en admirant sous toutes les coutures la tenue dont était revêtu le medium. Une robe de Yuko, d'ailleurs…

- Hein ?! Mais comment me connaissez-vous ? Et pourriez vous arrêter de me toucher les fesses, oui ?! » hulula-t-il à l'adresse de Gaya, qui ne se gênait pas pour poursuivre ses investigations.

La vache eu un sourire tendre et amical :

« Allez ! Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! On te connaît depuis longtemps, Watouwat ! Jusque dans tes recoins les plus intimes !!!!

- QUOI ?! Non mais c'est quoi ces perverses ?! hurla le malheureux garçon, rouge carmin.

- Désolée mon pigeon, mais je suis une grosse amatrice de fesses ! déclara Gaya. Deux raisons! Un : Les profs de fac sont que de dos, donc y'a rien d'autre à mater…

- Même si pour certains on préfèrerait être aveugles, précisa Cycy.

- Deux, poursuivit la fille chien : J'ai un esprit mateur au castel, donc tu me pardonneras de pas résister a un aussi beau c…

- Mais vous êtes qui a la fin ???!! " S'écria le nouveau sorcier des dimensions (oui parce qu'il est un peu plat pour se nommer Sorcière…), faisant éloigner Gaya du coté de Cycy pour éviter de devenir sourde.

« Elle c'est Véronique et moi Davina. Allez la crevette, fais nous 500 abdos pour avoir un torse à faire suer les cases de yaoï ! Toutou you tou ! toutouyoutou !!!!

- Qui ça ?!?! n'en finit pas de s'interroger Watanuki.

- On est tes admiratrices les plus fidèles, tu croyais quoi ? firent Gaya et Cycy en chœur.

- Ça réponds pas à la question… Soupira Watanuki d'un air désabusé…

- Dis, je trouve qu'il soupire souvent, pas toi ? Chuchota Gaya à sa camarade bovine.

- C'est toi qui as tapé l'histoire de base, je te signale, répondit Cycy tout aussi doucement. Tu veux que je rectifie à la seconde mouture ?

- Non, laisse le soupirer, ça ajoute une dimension mélodramatique à l'histoire…

- Faudrait pas trop en abuser quand même, sinon on va le retrouver au générique de Plus belle la vie… »

L'exaspération grimpait en le sus nommé Watanuki, qui tout en se massant l'arête du nez, questionna sèchement :

« Bon… si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez un vœu, non ?!

- OUI !!! répondirent les "admiratrices" (plus dignes du titre de fangirls)

- Et quel est il ? " Demanda Watanuki en endossant le rôle de Yuko.

Les deux "bêtes bizarres" (Oui car désolées, mais une fille-chien et une vache de l'espace, ça rentre dans cette catégorie …) se concertèrent du regard avant de dégainer plus vite que le colt de Lucky Luke un rouleau de papier de trois mètres de long.

" Nous souhaitons que tu enlèves tes lunettes trop moches !! " Déclarèrent-elles

Sur le haut de la feuille, en tellement gros que même une taupe aurait pu le lire, s'étalait en larges majuscules l'inscription suivante :

**PETITION POUR QUE WATOUWAT ENLEVE SES LUNETTES !**

" Euh… c'est une blague ??

- Je ne plaisante jamais sur un sujet aussi grave, dit la vache de l'espace d'une tête de Gibbs du NCIS, et ce n'est pas une caméra cachée non plus !

- Quoique… je verrai bien en ramener quelques unes à planquer a la boutique… songea tout haut Gaya… ça devrait faire plaisir a Aniki ! Il nous ferait moins chier ! Ça tombe bien, toutes les chiottes au castel sont pétées…

- Mais… Comment ??? S'étonna Watanuki

- Ben, j'ai un dragon en chaleur qui court après un lapin et un autre qui les emmerdent. Résultat, ils cassent tout ! Le blême c'est qu'après on doit se mettre les miches dehors et que le climat là bas est tout sauf estival… Commença à raconter Gaya .

- C'était pas le sujet de ma question !!!! Gueula Watanuki, ulcéré.

- Ben soit plus précis dans ta demande, Biloute !! En tous cas, on a rassemblé toutes ces signatures pour que tu les enlèves ! " Déclara Cycy en fourrant le papier dans les mains de Watanuki .

" Tu crois vraiment que c'est une Biloute ? " demanda Gaya pendant que Kimihiro lisait la pétition.

- J'sais pas… faudrait demander à Sakura ou Shaolan Clone ! C'est sûrement les seuls qui l'ont vu à oilpé pour l'instant ! répondit Cycy en spécialiste des arbres généalogiques tordus.

- Chika Akatsuki, Michiru Kita, Ju Noa, Seong Eungyo, Kanashimi, Mikomi… Euh dites _**pourquoi**_ ces noms me disent quelque chose ? Demanda Watanuki en interrompant leurs considérations.

- Sûrement parce que tu les rencontres dans une version de l'histoire qui est bien mieux, je trouve ! Fit Gaya d'un regard entendu avec Cycy.

- Aniki Niamo, Sei-sei Six Lee Baratteri, Huntera Rouga, Death Shinigami, Nihâm Reikon... Euh, ces noms là, je les connais pas du tout...

- Ils vivent dans un coin perdu de l'infini et de l'au-delà! Exposa Cycy en exprimant le même regard qu'Huntera .

- Kurogane You-ou, Fye D Flowright alias Yui, Mokona… Mais vous êtes allées les voir quand, ceux là ?!?! S'écria Watanuki

- J'ai confié cette tache a un type qui allait les voir pour affaire avec sa voix de beau gosse et son écharpe Prisunic… Répondit Gaya

- Domeki Shizuka, Himawari… QUAND ?!?! , brailla Watanuki.

- C'est fou ce que les rêves peuvent faire… Révéla Cycy

- YUKO ICHIHARA ?!?! Se mit-il à beugler

- On l'a croisé en chemin ! » répliqua Gaya avec un large sourire.

"Que se passe-t-il ? " Questionna un Moko-Black arrivant comme une fleur, accompagné d'un renard en tube à l'humeur maussade.

" Ah !! Moko Chan, tu tombes bien ! Tu veux bien signer la pétition pour que Wat-Wat enlève ses lunettes ? Pétitionna la vache

- Oki Doki Wiz !!!!" S'exclama joyeusement Mokona en prenant _**le papier**_ et le stylo pour signer, avant de les tendre à Mugetsu qui en fit de même, retrouvant ainsi sa bonne humeur…

" VOUS AUSSI ?!?! beugla Watanuki, se sentant comme trahit par tout son entourage…

- Voilà ! Avec ça on a 1000 signatures ! Tu dois les enlever maintenant Watouwat ! " Ordonna Cycy .

" MAIS IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!! "

"J'me demande comment Domeki a fait pour ne pas finir sourd avec lui… Marmonna Gaya. Allez Wat ! Moi je vois très bien sans mes lunettes ! Regarde ! "  
Elle enleva ses lunettes et s'avança… Droit dans le puits où elle fit un plongeon digne des plongeurs olympique !

C'est la petite Gaya en mousse, qui trébuche, et rate le plongeoir…

Ce qui ne sembla pas inquiéter outre mesure sa comparse, qui regardait toujours Watanuki du même air redoutable qu'avait Yuko quand il fallait le faire céder…

" Allez Nuki-Nuki ! Tu vois très bien sans tes lunettes !! La preuve ! T'as tenu plusieurs tomes sans !

- Tomes de quoi ?! La Savoie, c'est pas l'auberge du carrefour !

- Elle veux dire que t'as tenu plusieurs mois !

- MAIS ?! …TU VIENS D'OU, TOI ?!?! »

En effet, dans son dos, dégoulinante comme un chien mouillé, se tenait Gaya qui était partie se planquer derrière le shoji avec Moko-black et Mugetsu pour se protéger de la pluie de postillons…

« Il devait rester de l'eau du puits dans le vase des jonquilles. J'te dis pas comment j'ai galéré pour en sortir… Remarques, ça rafraîchit par cette canicule…

- Dommage que Prison Break soit terminé, tu pouvais postuler pour la saison 5, grogna le spirite .

- ça, monsieur, c'est grâce a un entraînement intensif pour se sortir de tous les gravats ! raconta Gaya

- L'expression normale, c'est de se sortir de tous les ennuis,Gaya … Rappela la bovine.

- Au castel, les ennuis se finissent sous les gravats, Cycy… Bon Watouwat ! Tu dois enlever ces lunettes ! " dit-elle en revenant à ses moutons.

« JAMAIS !!!! » s'obstina à bêler l'animal, comme branché sur des _**piles électriques**_.

« Bon, en échange, on veut bien t'offrir ce magnifique bidon de lessive X- tra, offert par notre partenaire ! déclara Cycy en dégainant le produit comme une Victoria Silvedst au rabais.

- Mais pour ça, annonça Gaya, tu devras découvrir quel est le juste prix !

- Qu'est-ce c'est encore l'idée de barge que vous me braillez là ? » soupira Watanuki, devenu soupirant professionnel…

(Jingle ringard)

_« Oh, hé, yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hé yo… »_

« Et oui c'est le juste prix présenté par Lagaya ! gueula la vache dans un micro.

- Avec la complicité de Gerard Vachès, dit Lagaya en question en faisant une cabriole. Tout de suite appelons un nouveau candidat !

- Il nous vient d'une autre dimension, il est Lycéen homme à tout faire sorcier par intérim, il vit en concubinage avec un archer… commenta Gérard (ou Cycy , comme vous voulez…)

- N'importe quoi !!!! brailla le jeune spirite.

- Il s'est reconnu, il est venu, il est où le kiki ? C'est Watanuki !!!!

- Ouais !!!! Cria Mokona, faisant du bruit pour un public à lui seul…

- Vous êtes carrément tous siphonnés de la timbale, jugea le garçon…

- Allez, dis Gaya, on te donne le choix ! Tu préfères le fakir ou le tyrolien ?

- Encore une question absurde, grommela –t-il, même plus surpris…

- Alleeeez si tu fais le bon choix tu gagnes le cadeau de sélection ! rappela Gaya.

- Un bidon d'un litre cinq de lessive, fraîcheur des îles… commenta Cycy.

- Bon ben … Dans l'absolu… Je vais dire le tyrolien… »

Gaya et Cycy poussèrent des exclamations triomphales :

« On le savait ! On le savait !!!!

- Quoi, encore ?

- Tu préfères crier que dominer au lit !!!! »

Le garçon en eu d'abord le _**sifflet**_ coupé, puis n'en finit pas de s'étrangler de honte, rouge pivoine :

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! Ou vous faites votre vœu, ou vous quittez MA boutique, et que ça saute ! Heu… Plus vite que ça !

- Mais on te l'a dit, notre vœu ! rappela la vache. On souhaite que tu dégages tes lunettes trop moches de ton joli visageuh ! A quoi ça sert que Nekoï le dessine si c'est pour le masquer après ?!

- Mais de qui vous parlez, encore… ?

- Allez !! insista Gaya. Si jamais le prix est vraiment trop cher, Cycy peut te proposer une histoire passionnée avec Domeki et moi je négocierai pour vous une villa au bord du Styx chez la Mort ! Parlementa la chienne

- QUOI ??? MOI AVEC DOMEKI ???! JAMAIS !!! » s'égosilla le médium, partant en toupie, panique puissance 10.

La vache eu un rire pervers et dégaina alors, toujours d'on ne sait où, un ordinateur portable, sur le clavier duquel elle se mit à pianoter fiévreusement, prononçant en même temps chaque mot qu'elle tapait :

« _Dans la chaleur moite de la cuisine, Watanuki ruisselait de sueur derrière les fourneaux…_

- Eh ké ? Demanda l'intéressé à la manière d'Hamtaro.

- _… Accablé par la chaleur moite et oppressante, il avait défait les premiers boutons de sa fine chemise blanche, presque transparente, au travers de laquelle jouait l'ombre de son corps…_

- Il faut une tenue correcte pour cuisiner ! grogna-t-il. Et l'hygiène dans tout ça ?!

- _… Domeki se glissa derrière lui en silence guettant l'instant propice et délicat où il pourrait …_

- Piquer la bouffe que je suis en train de cuisiner, je parie, tiens ! grogna Watanuki.

- _… Détourner son amant vers des délices plus savoureux lorsque les mains fermes de l'archer auraient glissées des reins du spirite jusqu'à…_

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! hurla le garçon, ARRETTEZ !!!! JE VOUS INTERDIT DE TAPER UN MOT DE PLUS SUR CE CLAVIER AU NOM DE LA DECENSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tu parles, Charles ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire qu'il s'est jamais rien passé entre vous? Faut sortir du placard maintenant ! exigea la vache

- VOUS ETES FOLLES !!! TOTALEMENT FOLLES !! " Gueula Watanuki en tourbillonnant en toupie beyblade jusqu'à en former une crevasse dans le sol…

" Euh… Pourquoi presque toutes ses répliques sont écrites en gros ? Demanda Mokona.

- J'ai la majuscule qui a tendance à se bloquer quand il parle… Répliqua Gaya

- Faut réclamer des voyelles à Laurent Romejko, affirma la mascotte.

- Consonne ! dit Cycy

- L ! dit Mokona.

- Voyelle ! demanda Gaya.

- U !

- Consonne !

- N !

- Ah, dis donc, ça commence comme lunettes, ça me rappelle que Wata les portes toujours sur le nez, soupira Cycy.

- Sinon en trois lettres j'ai « NUL », dit Gaya , ça lui correspond bien aussi…

- Vous n'aurez pas mes lunettes ! », déclara le garçon, vexé, des étincelles de défi crépitant dans ses verres à double foyer.

Il y eu quelques secondes imperceptibles où seul le vent tournoya en silence sur le jardin de la boutique, les deux filles animales faisant face à leur adversaire, le nouveau sorcier des dimensions…

(Musique qui fait peur)

« _Ouuuuh ! Soleil, soleil…._

- Mokona, grogna Watanuki, c'est pas le moment de nous mettre le nouveau cd de Lara Fabian !

- Ben, c'est tout ce que j'ai en musique qui fait peur… »

Gaya prit solennellement un bandeau rouge qu'elle noua soigneusement à son front :

« Cycy… Plan B ! déclara la fille chien d'un ton militaire.

- Ce fut un honneur de servir à vos côtés, répondit la vache de l'espace une main sur le cœur, un drapeau représentant une bouteille de saké flottant dans le vent derrière elle. Roger !

- Non, moi c'est Gaya…

- Meuh non, Roger ! Let's go ! Izo, quoi ! Allons-y !

- Yes we can ! And we camembert !!!! »

Alors durant une séquence censée durer 5 centièmes de secondes mais qui dure 25 minutes à l'écran parce qu'il faut meubler l'épisode, les deux filles prirent des poses de guerrières sentaï ne servant strictement à rien, d'autant qu'elles ne portaient pas des combinaisons moulantes flashys avec casques intégrés…

Par contre elles avaient pris l'option « ventilateur » dans le contrat (c'est pour ça que le drapeau flottait tout seul), et c'était bien pratique car elles pouvaient se la péter en gueulant leur speech en haut des cerisiers de la boutique tout poils à l'air (bah oui, une fille chien et une fille vache ça a des poils, d'ailleurs cette fanfiction est sponsorisée par Veet, Nair et Vénus…) :

**"Nous sommes de retour !**

- **Pour vous voler vos plus beaux atours !**

- **Afin de préserver les beaux gosses des lunettes moches !**

- **Afin de rendre leur vue aux beautés du loch !**

- **Afin de libérer le paysage !**

- **Afin qu'ils n'aient plus rien sur leurs visages !**

- **Cycy** !

- **Gaya** !

- **La team lunette plus rapide que la lumière !**

- **Donnes tes lunettes, sinon ce sera la guerre ! »**

Et Mokona de reprendre :

**« La guerre !!!! »**

D'un geste vif et précis, Gaya passa à une attaque Steven Seagalisée pour choper les lunettes de Watouwat, avant de s'enfuir avec. Watanuki piqua un sprint après elle. Au moment où il allait la plaquer tel un footballeur américain, elle lança le précieux butin à Cycy qui courut à son tour comme un Eyeshield 21 pourchassé par un Cerbérus affamé... Watanuki se releva de la crêpe Gaya ("Ben tiens, j'vais pouvoir facilement rentrer par la porte a Death maintenant" marmonna-t-elle) pour poursuivre la vache de l'espace qui se maudissait d'avoir oublié la vachmobile. Car à force de se faire courser par les esprits, il était plutôt bon Watouwat ! (Ben c'est un pokemon électrique donc c'est sûr…). Pendant ce temps, Mokona et Mugetsu encourageaient les filles en dépit de Watanuki… qui s'empêtra dans la robe de Yuko au moment de rattraper Cycy !! Rejoignant Gaya, elle pressa celle-ci qui s'excitait déjà sur un _**téléphone portable**_ arborant une tête de mort.

" Attends une minute !! J'arrive pas à choper le réseau !!! "

Soudain, elles virent le médium débarquer à l'autre bout du couloir !

"Rendez les moi !!!! " Hurla-t-il comme un junkie en manque de sa came, ou comme Britney Spears geignant « Give me, give me more ! »

« Wouah !!! Il devient comme la chauve-souris monoclarde !!! " Hurla Cycy

" Death !!!! Ramène-nous de suite ou tu vas devoir me ressusciter et ça ne va pas arranger tes affaires !!! Somma la fille-chien .

- Ni les miennes si je contracte une dette auprès de Bekko !!!! » meugla la vache de l'espace.

L'air fut tranché juste en dessous des pieds des jeunes filles,qui disparurent instantanément, laissant Watanuki essoufflé et pantois, et surtout sans lunettes !

Sa première bataille en tant que Sorcier des dimensions… Et il avait lamentablement été vaincu par deux tarées, l'une venue du fin fond d'un Castel, et l'autre issue des abysses de l'espace…

« Blousé par une ménagerie… C'est un cauchemar… » murmura-t-il, anéanti…

Il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le fond de son désespoir, car soudain, il entendit à l'autre bout de la boutique s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée…

La face de Domeki apparut, toujours aussi imperturbable et monoexpressive, la même qu'il aurait le jour où il gagnerait au lotto ou aurait une violente colique néphrétique, au choix…

" Yo ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu hurles tellement qu'on t'entend jusqu'à l'école. "

Il remarqua alors le visage sans lunettes du médium.

" Tiens ? Tu as perdu tes lunettes ou c'est Horatio Caine qui te les a taxées ?

- Non ! Deux folledingues hystériques surgies du fin fond d'une autre dimension ! Je suis sûr que tu en es absolument ravi ! Fulmina Watanuki, enragé…

- Assez oui… » affirma Domeki... avec un sourire !

Watanuki ouvrit des yeux ronds, rougissant comme une fraise tagada. Puis il s'agita en perdant tout ses moyens, et se retourna vivement pour qu'il ne le voie pas rougir. C'était sûrement toutes les allusions des deux filles qui avaient du le bouleverser jusqu'à en perdre la raison, mais…

Il avait trouvé Domeki…

Tellement…

Mignon…

Quand il souriait !!!!

A bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire pour de bon, et sans lui trouver un air idiot. Cette journée n'était pas totalement sinistre, finalement…

« Hé ! héla l'exorciste dans son dos, reprenant ses détestables mauvaises manières…

- J'ai un nom, abruti ! Fit Watanuki en essayant de se débarrasser de l'image troublante qui imprégnait ses rétines …

- Maintenant que tu viens plus au lycée, j'ai plus de bento pour midi. Et j'ai les crocs là… Abruti !

- C'est moi que tu traites d'abruti ?! vociféra Watanuki.

- Tu viens de me dire que c'était ton nom…

- C'est toi l'abruti ! Y'avait une virgule juste avant !!!!

- T'as bien du souffle pour un dépressif… C'est que tu pètes la forme ! Allez, va me préparer quelque chose en cuisine…

- Je suis pas ton cuistot perso !!! " Gueula le sorcier , virant rouge piment mexicain en se remémorant le texte que Cycy avait tapé au clavier… Et, désirant échapper au plus vite à cette situation ambiguë, il … Partit vers la cuisine malgré tout !

Domeki sourit à nouveau en le voyant s'éloigner d'un pas rageur mais déterminé…

Il avait bien fait de signer cette pétition ! La visite de ces filles avait sortit Watanuki de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé depuis la mort de Yuko.

Et puis, vu l'image de lui-même, souriant, qui lui restait sur la rétine, il semblait voir bien mieux sans !

****

Dans un coin perdu de l'univers, une fille chien et une vache de l'espace trinquaient, les lunettes de Watanuki trônant sur la table. Tout autour une bande très zarb, semblable à un zoo, faisait un grand capharnaüm qui ne les ennuyaient pas le moins du monde.

Cependant, Cycy faisait tourner leur trophée entre ses doigts, pensivement…

" Dis, ça va pas le faire basculer du mauvais coté quand même ?

- Aucune chance ! Il n'a pas la monoclasse du monoclard ! Et puis, vu ce que donnent les caméras que j'ai installé a la boutique, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va faire son Anakin…" Ricana Gaya .

A l'autre bout de la pièce, sur le poste de télévision qui retransmettait les images provenant des innombrables caméras matrices appartenant à un esprit des glaces mateur jusqu'au bout des ongles, on put entendre…

" Hey !! C'est pas juste !!! Shizuka il cache tout ! Moi qui voulait tout graver sur un _**DVD**_ ! On peut plus vérifier pour la biloute !!! "

Les deux filles ricanèrent de nouveau de triomphe, faisant soupirer la Mort.

Si les auteurs commençaient à ce p'tit jeu, se dit Death, il allait pas pouvoir tenir Yuko longtemps chez les morts !

* * *

_C'était un délire de Gaya H Staim et Cycy la vache de l'espace..._

_La Team Lunettes vaincra toujours!_

_On solde leurs cerveaux à Carrefour!_


End file.
